Blonde lovers
by Weeblondy
Summary: Ino tries to sabotage Naruto for the Chunin Exam Preliminaies for calling her ugly. After a Mind Transfer Jutsu Ino learns countless surprises including... Well your just gonna have to read this to find out.


'Oh she would pay that Naruto back for giving her that foxy grin of his after saying that she was ugly, HER!' Ino's inner self thought. 'Since we have a couple of hours left till the end of the second part of the exams I'll mess with his body a bit and get him into trouble maybe even disqualified.' As she started to prepare one of her family's signature jutsus.

She made some handsigns; taking aim at Naruto's back saying "Mind transfer jutsu."

Naruto's body stopped in its tracks.

**INSIDE NARUTO'S BODY**

'Yes! Body snatch complete.' grinning to herself inside of Naruto's body. 'Now what should we do with you, huh, Naruto? Should we…' Ino suddenly stopped thinking as she felt a slight tug on her leg. She stayed still for a few moments waiting, thinking it had passed she turned around to finish taking control of Naruto's body, when her whole body was pulled into darkness.

After a minute of darkness she opened her eyes to dim lighting. She was confused, a moment ago she in Naruto's mind now it looked like she was standing in a sewer. 'What I this place?' Ino thought 'It's weird the water is deep enough to over my body from head to toe yet I can stand on the water without using chakra' She decided to look about and turned around. BIG MISTAKE. In front of her stood a fox the size of the hokage monument with multiple tails attached to its body.

"Y...Y...Your t...the "Ino gulped as she choked out the last word "Kyūbi." Her whole body started shaking.

"**BOO."** replied Kyūbi

Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S BODY**

"Hey dobe you coming or not." called out Sasuke who stood at the doorway to their rooms.

"Yeah, give me a minute" Naruto shouted back tacking a step and turning pale white.

Sakura who had turned around at Sasuke telling him to hurry saw this and felt slightly worried. "Naruto you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get back on my feet." he barely managed to whisper before his vision went black and he passed out onto the floor blood slowly oozing out a small crevice on his stomach. His blood creating a small pool on the floor.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed in unison. Sasuke arrived there before Sakura screaming "BACK OFF BITCH HE'S MINE!" while he turned to Naruto whispering "It's okay now Naru kun." gently in his ear.

Sakura stopping dead in her tracks hearing this felt totally creped out watching Sasuke whispering in their teammate's ear "Naru kun" and was sure if Naruto was awake he'd take a panic attack and would run away to go kill himself. Feeling she didn't want to see more of this ran to tell Kakashi sensei of the recent events and for advice wishing she too was knocked out like Naruto as to not see those events.

**BACK INSIDE NARUTO'S BODY**

"Damn it all to hell Fox. What was that for?" Shouted Naruto wheeling around to stare at the Kyūbi.

"**You've got a visitor kitt."** Kyūbi replied back lying on the ground.

"If it's my Dad again I'll kill him all over again for messing with my exam and seal." Naruto muttered angrily. Turning to see who it was that had disturbed him. "Ino?" Naruto looked confused.

Ino started turning at his voice 'Was that Naruto? And if it is how did he find out who his parents were? He told everyone he didn't who his parents were.' Ino had finally turned all the way round.

"Naruto! You're here too. Come on we need to get out of here. The Kyūbi is in here to but is held there by those bars somehow but not for long I reckon."

"That's not the Kyūbi, that's half the Kyūbi." Naruto replied back

"What are you talking about of course that's the FUCKING Kyūbi? Now come help me find the exit dobe."

"You're right Kurama she wouldn't understand and sorry about my decision but we both felt it and knew would be soon. Why not now with dignity?" Talking to the Kyūbi.

"Are talking to that thing it's a demon." Ino shouted at Naruto failing to see the tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks.

"You just don't understand there's your exit." as he waved his hand and a white doorway appeared

"Nooo. You're that demons host aren't you? Wait tell everyone hears this." Ino said unable to contain herself.

Naruto stiffened at this and said "If that's how it's to be you may go now." he bellowed hurt showing in his voice. "You may leave me here I would rather die in this place than to face that again." You could practically hear the fear in his voice.

While Ino thought 'again?' Just then she noticed the doorway was closing and picked up Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit and started running towards the exit with an angry yell of "PUT ME DOWN" from Naruto getting through nothing happened.

"Now what!?" Ino shouted

"You need to release the jutsu you cast upon my body if you want to escape but leave me behind."

"NO!" she snapped at Naruto making some handsigns yelling "Mind Transfer Release!"

**BACK OUTSIDE NARUTO'S BODY 5 MINUTES LATER**

Ino Eyes suddenly opened as she realized she was free from Naruto's body at the same time she heard all the way across the building an ear-splitting scream full of rage, pain and sorrow knowing it was Naruto that was screaming those unearthly sounds. Now feeling sorry for what she did to him.


End file.
